moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Comfortably Numb
Comfortably Numb is a 2023 biographical film about the British rock band Pink Floyd. It follows drummer Nick Mason's life, leading to the release of The Endless River in 2014. The film was released by Universal and produced by Bad Robot Pictures. Directed by Sean Penn, it is written by Jackson Kelley, and produced by Graham King, Roger Waters, David Gilmour, and Nick Mason. The film stars Joel Edgerton as Nick Mason, with Adam Driver, Karl Urban, Christian Bale, Robert De Niro, and Eddie Redmayne in supporting roles. Waters, Gilmour, and Mason served as creative and music consultants on the film. Comfortably Numb was announced in 2019, with Gary Oldman cast as Mason. After Oldman left the project following creative differences, the film languished until Joel Edgerton was cast in 2020. Principal photography began in London in 2021 with Dexter Fletcher as director. In early 2022, Fletcher was fired for abscence, and Sean Penn was hired to complete the film. Penn got sole director credit as per DGA guidelines. Comfortably Numbwas released in the United Kingdom in July of 2023 and in the United States in August of 2023, and has grossed 456 million worldwide against a 50-55 million budget. It is the highest grossing musical biography, passing Bohemian Rhapsody. The film recieved positive reviews from critics, praising the dialogue and the music. Plot In the present day, Nick Mason (Robert De Niro) visits his grandson to tell him the story of Pink Floyd. In 1963, a younger Nick Mason (Joel Edgerton) meets Roger Waters (Adam Driver) in an architecture class. They join a band led by Keith Noble and Clive Metcalfe with Noble's sister, and Richard Wright (Christian Bale) joins in. Later on, Noble and Metcalfe leave to form their own band, leaving Syd Barrett (Eddie Redmayne) to enter the band, and he brings along the name of the Tea Set. One night, at a gig, the four discover that another band called the Tea Set are set to perform. Barrett, a blues fan, makes up the name of Pink Floyd. In 1967, Pink Floyd signs with EMI, and releases a single called Arnold Layne, about a transvetite who steals women's undergarments. Later on, they release a song called See Emily Play. Barrett starts to use LSD, and the band notices changes in his behavior. Norman Smith, a producer at EMI, notices Pink Floyd, and gives them a contract. Barrett causes trouble in the studio, but the album works out well, and the Piper at the Gates of Dawn is released. Pink Floyd stages a show at the UFO Club. A musician named Marc Bolan notices Barrett in the dressing room, and him and Waters drag him onstage, where he doesn't play a single note. Smith ends their US tour and sends them to London. Waters, Wright, and Mason approach David Gilmour (Karl Urban) to replace Barrett, who will write the songs. Barrett gets frustrated at the group for not doing his new song correctly, despite him changing the melody. Barrett is then fired. A few months later, A Saucerful of Secrets is released. Film director Barbet Schroeder approaches the band, and asks them to do a soundtrack for his film More. The band agrees. Later that year, the band releases Ummagumma, followed by Atom Heart Mother, then followed by Meddle, bringing their first hit, Echoes. Schroeder asks them to do another soundtrack, and Obscured by Clouds is released. In 1973, the band releases Dark Side of the Moon, a very successful album. In 1974, the band, while recording Shine on You Crazy Diamond, Barrett comes into the studio unannounced, with a bald head and shaved eyebrows. Nobody recognizes him, and then Waters bursts into tears. Wish You Were Here is released later that year. Later on, the band releases Animals, and then Waters starts to go insane, completely penning The Wall, a rock opera about an isolated rock star. Wright is then fired by Waters for lack of contributing. A movie is based on The Wall, but Waters keeps locking horns with Alan Parker. Waters then completely writes The Final Cut by himself, and then, in 1985, Pink Floyd breaks up. In 1987, Gilmour is working on his 3rd studio album, and then he is approached by Mason, who says he misses touring with Pink Floyd. With that, Gilmour and Mason get to work on recruiting several musicians, even Wright, and then A Momentary Lapse of Reason is released. In 1994, Gilmour marries Polly Samson, and she helps write a new concept album called The Division Bell. Several years later, in 2005, Pink Floyd reunites at the Live 8, performing a few songs with Waters. In 2006, Barrett dies, followed by Wright in 2008. Six years later, Gilmour and Mason release The Endless River, a nearly all instrumental album, save for the closing track, Louder than Words. Back in present day, older Mason finishes telling the story, and gives his grandson a gift, which is copies of all of the Pink Floyd records, signed by him, Gilmour, and Waters. Mason says it is a family heirloom, and he wants his grandson to have it. The grandson, overjoyed, puts on Dark Side of the Moon, as Mason leaves, smiling. Cast *Joel Edgerton as Nick Mason **Robert De Niro as Older Nick Mason *Adam Driver as Roger Waters *Karl Urban as David Gilmour *Christian Bale as Richard Wright *Eddie Redmayne as Syd Barrett *Noah Jupe as The Grandson